


Clothed in Light (#191 Fireplace)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [10]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is warm and safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothed in Light (#191 Fireplace)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Ubrany w blask (#191 Kominek)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955679) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



Ian rested, stretched out before the fire, the heat soothing aching muscles. He let himself relax, his head pillowed on Charlie's thigh. Charlie rubbed soothing circles over his heart.

He ached fully, head to toe, every muscle and joint pushed to its limit.

When he was sure he could take no more Charlie had stopped without a word, lit a fire and told him to rest.

Charlie's fingers stroked through his hair.

"You look so beautiful in the fire." Charlie whispered. "I wish I could clothe you in nothing but light."

Ian smiled and let himself slip into the firelight.


End file.
